<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weird Bath by pissbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893197">Weird Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees'>pissbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goku is a little dumb, M/M, Naive Goku, No Sex, Pee, Piss, Scatterbrained Goku, This one is short, Very sexual situation, Watersports, i'm deeply sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku doesn't know how to phrase what he wants but it doesn't really matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weird Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry. Umm I'll write more non-piss Kakavege at some point</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Strip. Now.” Vegeta was stern as his boots tapped on the clean bathroom tile. </p>
<p>“But why—” “Ah, ah, ah. Just do it.”</p>
<p>Orange and blue piles of cloth formed on the floor and the prince could see Goku's toned back in the bathroom mirror. Although he was extremely curious, the younger Saiyan stayed relatively hushed. An deep exhale was released from the shorter man's chest, icing his nerves. </p>
<p>“Bathtub. Get in,” Vegeta half barked. <br/>“Ooooh I know! You're giving me a bath again like that one time I found a little black and white kitty! They ran off before—” </p>
<p>Vegeta grabbed his partner by the shoulders, forcing him to kneel in the porcelain tub. He continued to babble until he was cut off. “Wrong. Guess again.”</p>
<p>“Uhm . . . We- we have a bubble bath? Are you going to get out the duckie?!” Leaning against the edge bathtub, Goku was the wrong kind of excited. And then, as it often does, his mind began to wander. Why was Vegeta actin' a little weird today? He looked really pretty from this angle. Why isn't he getting in? </p>
<p>“You stopped running your mouth all of a sudden. Nothing to say anymore, clown?” </p>
<p>“I just had an idea, was all. I think . . .” </p>
<p>“You? An idea; a full thought?” </p>
<p>“Like what if we . . .” Clasping his hands together nervously, Goku looked away and let out a laugh. “We- we could. I mean, you could. Uh.” </p>
<p>“Spit it out already.” </p>
<p>Kakarot shrank, his new posture looking strange on him. His voice faded to a whisper. “You could take your thing out . . . and . . . yeah.” </p>
<p>Smirking, Vegeta shook his head. Not in disapproval, but in amusement. A gloved hand fished his half chub out and he waited, shifting from one foot to another. <br/>“That all? Or is there more?” </p>
<p>“Maybe it would be good if you uh . . . got me wet with your thingy. Like a firehose.” Yep, a completely normal thing to say. </p>
<p>“THATS HOW YOU ASK FOR IT? OH MY GOD, KAKAROT.” “That's not very nice, Vegeta!” They both carry on this conversation as Vegeta cups his rival's face with one hand and loosely grasps his member with the other. “Don't think I don't know what you want, either. This is where this situation was leading," Vegeta snorted. A gasp. </p>
<p>“So it didn't even matter what I said?” <br/>“You're unbelievably easy to read.” <br/>The taller Saiyan's head came up to Vegeta's abdomen, Goku's arms around Vegeta's waist holding him lovingly. That Saiyan's eyes held the same sentiments towards the other. </p>
<p>Even though obviously aroused, Goku would much rather hold his beloved than care for himself. Before the plunge, Kakarot gifts a kiss to Vegeta's gloved hand, and of course, the lively appendage presented to him. </p>
<p>Earth's savior licked at the slit on the organ, almost in a silent way of pleading. Goku's mouth was agape and waiting, his cheeked flushed and his breathing sped. “You can tell me to stop. Remember that.” </p>
<p>And the floodgates opened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>